Episode 4972 (8 December 2014)
Synopsis Jane visits Lauren and reminds her that tomorrow is Peter’s first birthday without Lucy. Jane tries to reason with her and tells Lauren he needs her right now. Martin finds Peter working on his stall. Peter thanks Martin for the flowers he sent for Lucy’s funeral. Peter receives a text from Lauren asking him to come and see her. He asks Martin to watch the stall for him. At Max’s house, Peter explains everything to Lauren about buying drugs for Lucy. She asks why he didn’t tell anyone when Lucy died and he tells her he was ashamed. He pleads with her to forgive him; she’s all he has left. Lauren is in tears and tells him that she can’t forgive him and returns the engagement ring. He leaves, devastated. Jane goes to the Masoods’ and finds Peter on the sofa, in bits. She tells him Lauren would never leave him and he states that she has. He is completely numb and asks Jane to leave. She promises him that he will find a way to be close to Lauren again and leaves him with his thoughts. That night, Peter sits on the swings in the playground looking through pictures of Lucy on his phone as someone approaches. The two shake hands and Peter walks away with a small bag of cocaine… At the hospital, Sonia’s doctor informs her that they had to remove the gastric band but she will make a full recovery. She asks if they can put it back in when she is better but the doctor tells her that her BMI is nowhere near high enough to warrant that sort of procedure. Rebecca comes in asking if everything is ok. Sonia tells her she will be fine. Martin cuts in and tells her that he is taking her back to school. Aunt Babe visits Tina and offers to cover for her while she visits Sonia. Tosh comes in asking after Tina and asks if Babe has lost a watch, she found one in the bathroom. Babe takes it, knowing that it’s Sonia’s. After dropping Carol at home, Martin looks across the Square at the Beales and heads over purposefully but no one is home. Tina visits Sonia and has bought her a teddy. They lie side by side on the bed talking. When Sonia gets home, Linda comes storming in, fuming about the calendar money. Sonia tells her she feels terrible about what she did and Pam tries to stop Linda from kicking off. Martin comes in and tells them all to get out. Sonia is relieved to see him. Tina starts to put the kettle on but Sonia asks for some space so she can tell Martin how she feels. Sonia thanks her for being there for her and Tina warns Martin to looks after her. Tina comes home to find Tosh in the kitchen. She saw Sonia and Tina together earlier. Tosh suggests that they get out of Walford and has accepted the transfer in Croydon. Martin and Sonia talk things through and she tells him that she doesn’t think that they should be together any more. Martin is hurt by this but knows he has no choice. Sonia takes off her rings and hands them to him. They decide to tell Rebecca together. Carol enters as Martin is leaving and Sonia breaks down. Linda is frantically cleaning the bar and Mick asks Linda not to push herself. Dean tells Stacey that there is no way that Mick will invite him to his Christmas dinner and Stacey suggests that they have Christmas together at the flat. Mick bumps into Denise in the café and finds out that she no longer works at the Minute Mart. He offers her a cleaning job at the Vic. Dean apologises to Mick for encouraging Johnny to get a moped. Mick accepts his apology and Linda comes down to the bar as the two shake hands. She sees Denise cleaning and Mick tells her he is giving her a trial run. Linda becomes so wound up that she screams at Dean about the moped. Mick pulls her aside and tells her that her issue is with Johnny not Dean and Linda storms upstairs. Johnny gets out his phone and calls Gianluca asking him if he can come and stay with him. Mick follows Linda upstairs and she tells him she doesn’t think she can have the baby. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes